It's a Garden Kinda Xmas!
by FlamingSmileyFace
Summary: PG for a little light curse (1 or 2) But I think it turned out okay. Please read and enjoy!
1. Introduction

((Hiiiii everyone! It's me! The stupidly funny, FlamingSmileyFace! I wrote gundam,slayers, and even a Gorillaz fic, but now, I'm going to return to where it all started……FINAL FANTASY 8! You'd better believe that. Since the holidays are coming up, and I can't friggin wait for my presents! ^o^ *Squee!* Here comes my story! Read and Review, but most of all, enjoy! Oh yeah, and to all those people who leave mean reviews on other people's stories, Who do you think you're kidding? It's not like saying one mean thing is gonna cause the author to cry uncontrollably until they take their story off! I mean, grow up! It's like that old saying, if you don't have anything nice to say, DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL!! But..on with the story!))  
  
It's a Garden kinda Christmas!  
  
As Selphie Tilmitt laid all strewn in her bed, thoughts of presents ran through her head(And various other verses) Suddenly, the shrill sound of her alarm, jolted her awake. So much so, that she flew off her bed completely, and onto her pink rug.  
"ACK!" she cried, as she quickly stood and brushed herself off. Banging her fist on the alarm clock to shut it up, she sleepily walked to the closet, and donned her traditional garden uniform. ((Oi..I wonder where the showers in Garden are? Or do they walk to Balamb to bath? How…odd…)) As she brushed her hair quickly, a thought suddenly popped into her head.  
"CHRISTMAAAAAAS!!" She yelled loudly, causing the walls to shake, and drop a few of her Ranma posters onto her bed. She quickly flung open her door, but reached her hand in to grab her Santa hat from off the hook by the door.   
As she skipped through the halls, heading to her first class, she spotted Irvine. His arm draped above another young transfer student, Selphie grimaced, and grabbed his ear.  
"OW! What're yah doin Sephie??" yelled Irvine, trailing behind her.  
"Come along Irvine, we're going to be late!" said Selphie, smiling to herself.  
"Ow…" mumbled Irvine, trying not to seem like any less of a man.   
As they continued through the halls, Selphie noted how well the decorations were coming along. She had been asked to head the hall decorations, and help plan the party, a job that she was all to happy to accept, after that tragic happening at the Balamb Festival in the past year. When they reached the elevator, Selphie finally let go of Irvine's ear.  
"Irvine, be a gentleman and push the up button please, we're going to be late!" said Selphie, crossing her arms as if to say "Yeah, and you better make it up to me for what you did!"  
"Yes my queen!" laughed Irvine, as he reached for the button.  
When they finally reached the class room (Just in time, I might add!) Selphie skipped to her back row seat next to Zell, and sat, turning on her desk in the process. (Squall suggested they sit in the back..he sat next to Rinoa, Selphie next to Zell, and Irvine next to random classmate number 3)  
"Good morning class!" said Quistis, as the final bell rang, she approached the graphic board, and prepared to launch into another lecture. ((How'd she get her position back? Uhhhm…….wizards did it Oo)) "Today, we'll be studying advanced weapon techniques combined with guardian force attributes.."  
Selphie began to nod off, as was customary at the beginning of class. ((Hey, she didn't have breakfast, give her a break!)) But she snapped back awake, when she saw a message pop up on her screen. It was from Rinoa and read:  
"Wakey wakey!"  
Selphie smiled, and typed back a quick response, and casually looked over at Zell's screen. She sweatdropped at the site of a rigorous Pong game going on. She whispered quietly to Zell,  
"Oi, Zell, you do realize they monitor what we do on these things during class!"  
When he didn't respond, she turned angrily and realized he was listening to a tiny headphone set. His face was set with intense concentration on the game of Pong, but she could see his mouth moving to the words of the song.  
"Ain't happy….feelin glad…I got sunshine..ina bag.." were the words he lip synched. ((Okay, where did Gorillaz come from? I dunno, wizards did it dammit!))  
Selphie tried desperately not to laugh, in between the intense determination of his pong game, and his lip synching of Clint Eastwood, she almost couldn't bear it! Deciding it would be best to let him finish, rather then risk his getting angry at her, and flooding her desktop with random pictures, she looked over at Irvine, to see what he was up to.  
Granted, she couldn't see what he was looking at, she was able to figure out from the way his nose was bleeding, and the fact that he was drooling a tad. Her face turned red in anger, and she quickly typed in a code that Squall had taught her, she knew it would immediately pop onto Irvine's screen, and flood it with angry pictures of her. She smirked to herself as she saw his face go blank, then she turned back to her desktop. She decided to update her webpage, and have a small conversation with Rinoa, while Quistis finished up.  
As she walked slowly out of the classroom, she was quickly pushed aside, by a blond lightning bolt.  
"OI ZELL! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!" Yelled Selphie, as she stomped on his foot.  
"AWOW!" yelled Zell, as he turned to face her.  
"Why the HURRY?" asked Selphie, frowning.  
"Holiday special in the cafeteria all this week! FREE HOTDOGS! Oh man..I gotta get down there!" said Zell, running in circles in the hallway.  
"Ah, what was with the Pong in the classroom?" laughed Selphie.  
"OH! It was the grand championship between me and Seifer. He said if I won, I could call HIM a chickenwuss all this month! Hah!" said Zell, clenching his fist.  
"And you won I assume?" asked Selphie.  
"Uhm." Muttered Zell, scratching the back of his head. "Gottagettothecafeteria!" he said quickly, as he took off down the hallway. Selphie shrugged, and waited for Rinoa to exit.  
She grimaced for the second time, as she saw Seifer and the rest of the disciplinary group exit the classroom. She rolled her eyes, and wondered why they hadn't begun throwing roses out in front of him as he exited. She frowned as she saw him walking over to her.  
"Heh! Talking to the disease kid again?" laughed Raijin.  
"Eh?" said Selphie, rubbing her forehead.  
"You know, the kid with that Chronic Falling Down disease!" laughed Raijin again.  
"No,no, his name is Chickenwuss stupid!" Yelled Seifer. "So, you're planning the holiday party eh?"  
"EGGNOG!" yelled Fujin.  
Selphie raised an eyebrow at the girl with an eyepatch, and turned back to Seifer.  
"Yeah, any musical requests?" said Selphie, smiling and blowing the little pompom on her Santa hat back.  
"Yeah," grinned Raijin, "Play "Have a Holly Fally Christmas" For Chickenwuss!!"  
"Uhm. Right." Sighed Selphie, as she rolled her eyes and began to walk away. She wasn't even going to ask why Raijin was so pressed over Zell's falling down the quad stairs that one time last week. She felt someone tap her shoulder, and turned to face Rinoa.  
"Heh, not even I can hold a conversation with the disciplinary committee for over a minute! You win!"  
"I thought my head would explode…~_~" said Selphie.  
"Well, let's head to the café, Squall is saving our usual seat!" laughed Rinoa.  
"You've changed him Rinoa!" said Selphie, raising her eyebrows in wonder.  
"Yeah! He actually speaks when asked a question now!"  
The two laughed, and continued to the cafeteria, when they got there, Selphie inhaled deeply to take in all the yummy smells.  
"MMMM! Gingerbread!" cried Selphie, as she walked to their usual table. Grinning at the fact that Irvine had bought her lunch to make up for his general acting like a jackass, she sat down to a large plate of pasta.  
In moments, Zell sulked over with a deprived look on his face. Squall smirked, and made his observation.  
"Out of dogs.."  
" 'eah.." muttered Zell, as he sat down on the end of the bench.  
"You would think they would have fixed that by now.." mumbled Rinoa, rubbing her chin.  
Suddenly, Zell, leapt ontop of the table, and began shouting.  
"I HAVE A DREAM! THAT SOMEDAY! HOTDOGS WILL BE AVAILABLE FOR EVERYONE!" and the masses of people screamed in agreement. Squall shrunk down into his seat due to all the noise, and Rinoa just..kinda….sweatdropped.  
"Oi vey.." muttered Selphie, as Zell hopped into his seat, with a broad grin on his face.  
  
  
((Alright..I'ma gonna end this first part here….'cause I'm at a loss..this isn't turning out how I envisioned it to!! Blaaaaah! I promise to make the next chapter funnier…seriously! Oh yeah, I don't own FF8, any of the characters, Pong, or the Gorillaz. But the typos are copyrighted to me! MUAH….MUAHAHAHA!…ACK! The spell check says Raijin should be spelled RAISIN! *dies*))  
~FlamingSmileyFace  
(Suggestions aren't just appreciated, they're REQUIRED!) 


	2. Chapter 2, ramblings

((HEEEY MINA-SAN 

((HEEEY MINA-SAN! It took me a while, but here's the second Garden Xmas chapter! Mwah. Sorry it took a while, but I have so much damn homework! Graaaah! *shakes fist at French 3* Plus, I didn't really know how to continue it. But I sorta got some ideas from going to my bud's halloween party, plus I've been recently hooked on Dance Dance Revolution. Boom Boom Boom!!! Eeeer…Oo Ready to meld back into my insanity? WHAT ARE YOU? A MONKEY? Hah…j/k! ^~)) 

Selphie smiled as she walked out to the quad of the Garden. Rinoa had decided to go with Squall to the library to study some things for a physics test they had. Irvine swore to her that he was going to go to his dorm and work on a report, since he promised to poke his eyes out if he lied to her, she believed him. Zell had just kinda, ran off after lunch, as he normally tended to do. 

Smiling slightly to herself as she walked through the quad, her head moved softly back and forth in motion to her DDR sountrack that she was listening to on the small portable headphones Zell had lent her. (You know, the ones from that little pong game) Selphie walked over to one of the quad walls, and sat down. Looking at her Merry surroundings, and at all the people randomly walking about in their holiday garb, Selphie reached into a pocket of her uniform and whipped out a small pink book, with a bunny sitcker on the front. Opening it, and pulling out the small purple butterfly pen within, she looked up towards the sky, and pondered silently. 

She giggled quietly, and began to write. She enjoyed writing short stories about her adventures in Balamb, a diary of sorts. Not necessarily for her website, just for personal reference. 

She almost burst out laughing when she passed a page that she had scrawled that one day during the chaotic lunch period. It was smeared with grape juice, and the purple ink was smudged into a barely readable "Fri-Lunch: Zell's lost his mind! He missed the hotdogs again, and now he's throwing condiments everywhere! If I don't get out alive, tell Xu she can have my Slayers posters!" 

After Selphie barely had a chance to scribble down the happenings of the day, a dark shadow approached over the tips of her book. 

"Eh?" she squeaked, as she looked up at the face of her Matron. 

"Mrs.Edea! What brings you to the quad?" she stammered, closing the book quickly, and looking up at the black haired woman. 

"I see you're heading up the holiday party?" questioned Edea, tilting her head, in that -only a past sorceress could- way. 

"Yes ma'am.?" Said Selphie, raising an eyebrow. 

"Don't forget, it's not just a Christmas party Selphie.." said Edea, waving a hand to indicate the rest of the students. 

"I KNOW THAT!" said Selphie, but sweatdropped when she realized she had yelled. "Er, I mean, yeah. We'll have everything there..trust me!" 

"Excellent! I trust you.." said Edea, 

"Yes ma'am! I think I best be headed back up to class now!" said Selphie, jumping down from the wall. 

"Best you should.." said Edea, smiling in that -used to be a sorceress- way again. 

As Selphie walked quickly back into the garden, in the direction of the elevator, she sweatdropped and mumbled quietly to herself. 

"She can still be really creepy sometimes, when she sneaks up on you.." 

But before she could talk to herself in more detail, she ran smack into Zell again. 

"Do you make a habit of running into people?" said Zell, walking into the elevator. 

"Oh yeah! My record is 128482!" said Selphie sarcastically, as she followed him on, and stuck her tongue out in a childish manner. 

Zell sighed. "Such a pre-teen!" but he grimaced as he saw a gloved hand stop the door. 

"You're one to talk!" came Seifer's voice, as he strode into the elevator. 

Zell was about to respond, but Selphie quickly clapped her hand over his mouth, and all that came out was "YOUPIECEOFSHMMBK!" 

"Nyar…" said Selphie, as Seifer randomly posed the entire ride up. 

As they exited, Seifer strutted out, in his normal matter, and Selphie had to grab Zell's arm, to keep him from jumping him. 

"AW! One dolphin blow, and he'd be gone!" yelled Zell, as he punched the ground. 

"Yes, yes. And we all know, one 'the end' from me, and this entire school would be gone..not to mention all the DAMAGE Squall could do.." said Selphie, walking down the hallway. 

"God damn…Seifer.." muttered Zell, as he followed her to the classroom. 

As they re-entered the classroom, and noticed everyone was there, they quietly took their seats to wait for the teacher. 

"Good afternoon everyone!" said the booming voice of headmaster Cid, as he strode into the room, carrying his large black briefcase. 

Selphie looked over her shoulder again, to make sure Irvine's nose wasn't bleeding again. Satisfied with the fact that he appeared to be desperatly finishing his report, she turned to look at Squall and Rinoa. 

They both sat confidently, as they normally tended to do. Figuring it was obvious they has done their reports on "My Favorite Guardian Force" (Okay, so headmaster Cid was a little bad at coming up with report ideas). Selphie turned to look down at hers. 

"My favorite guardian force is, Bahamut, because his past is filled with turmoil…" and so it continued. 

Selphie figured Squall's report would have been on Eden, since it was the strongest of the guardians. Rinoa had most likely chose Siren, since she had such a lovely voice. (One would think Irvine did that one, since she's so scantilly clad) Chuckling quietly at the thought of Irvine's smudged, stapled, glued, and tortured report on Leviathon, she turned to peek at Zell's paper. She sweatdropped when she saw him in the same position Irvine was in. Hunched over, desperatly trying to finish his stained/battered report on Cactuar. 

Selphie shrugged, and turned to her computer screen. She figured she would look up some punch recipes, after all, the party was that night! And she only had a few more hours to get ready! 

((Okay, that turned out A LOT more serious then I thought it would be…oopsies! I hope you enjoyed it anyway! The next part will come out soon, and yes, I will make it funnier, I promise! Oh yeah, I was listening to the Lunar 2 soundtrack, I really think Lemina's theme reminds me of Selphie! And Mystere's theme reminds me of Zell. Er…^^;; sorry))~FlamingSmileyFace 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 --> 


End file.
